


Echo: Character Profile

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: A character profile/biography of my Megaman X Reploidsona, Echo. I might add more information later.





	Echo: Character Profile

**Name:** Echo

 **Species:** Reploid

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** Unknown (A.I. age is approximately 16)

 **Height:** 5'6" 1/2

 **Hair color/type:** Light blue, short and layered and somewhat wavy, reaches down to shoulders.

 **Eye color:** Light blue

 **Armor color:** Black and white, white breastplates, gloves and accents on limbs, no helmet, shoulder armor is white and round, black stripes on both sides of torso reaching up from abdominal armor to chestplate. Light blue accents decorate tips of leg armor, ankles, lower neck and wrists, tips of feet are white.

 **Accessories/other details:** Translucent, lighter blue visors over eyes, power gem is blue and located on chest.

 **Likes:** Quiet places, drawing/art, video games, music, dragons, dolphins, leisure.

 **Dislikes:** Anyone/anything that disrupts peace, being yelled at, being overwhelmed, being judged, being frightened.

 **Abilities:** Buster, sensitive hearing, impressive vision, inhuman speed/agility.

 **Biography:** Echo is a female Reploid who currently works as a Maverick Hunter. She is a quiet, reserved but kind individual who spends most of her time in her dorm entertaining herself, drawing, listening to music or writing stories. Although Echo tends to be lazy, she does her best to protect those she cares about and defend the world against Mavericks.

Sometime after Reploids were first introduced, a married scientist couple started development on Echo. She was being built and under development for several months of testing until she was completed. However, an error in her programming caused her to develop symptoms that were similar to certain disorders. This made it difficult for Echo to concentrate and socialize, as well as behavioral quirks that caused her to be considered strange by some. Despite these symptoms, Echo was loved by her creators, and she lived peacefully with them... until disaster struck.

Sometime before the Doppler incident, Echo and her family was attacked by a gang of Mavericks. Echo was frightened and didn't know what to do. Although she was equipped with a buster when she was built, she was too scared to fight back. In the ensuing chaos, Echo's mother told her to run, despite her protests. As she was running however, a large explosion occurred, likely caused by the Mavericks that attacked her family, causing Echo to fall unconscious and seriously injuring her. When she awoke, she found that her home had been destroyed, and her creators were nowhere to be seen. Lost and scared, Echo wandered the streets to find her family, despite her injuries, until she was discovered by the same band of Mavericks that attacked her and her family. Backed in a corner in a dark alleyway, Echo had nowhere to run, and realized she was going to die.

That is, until she was saved by someone she never met before.

At first, Echo was frightened. She didn't know if this person was going to hurt her or not. But her fear soon vanished when her savior introduced himself as Heat Drago. He held out a hand to help Echo up, and she took it reluctantly. Heat Drago introduced her to same of the other members in his unit, and his brother, Wave Draco. He then took Echo to the Maverick Hunters, where she met X and Zero for the first time. It took some time for her to get used to her new home, Echo was able to adjust thanks to her new friends.

A couple months later, a news report about a married couple searching for their Reploid daughter showed up on one of the monitors in the base. Echo immediately recognized the couple to be her parents, and she didn’t hesitate to go find them. When she found them, Echo was relieved and overjoyed that her creators were still alive, and she ran and hugged them, breaking down into tears (and so did her parents). After their heartwarming reunion, Echo’s parents asked her to come back to stay with them in their new home after their previous one was destroyed, but she declined, saying she wanted to dedicate her life to being a Maverick Hunter from now on, but that she will also stay in touch with her parents. From that day forth, Echo has been fighting Mavericks ever since.

 **Personality:** At first glance, Echo is seen as a normally cold, cynical and quiet individual, preferring to spend most of her time alone. However, underneath her cold exterior lies a delicate, but kind soul who will do anything to defend those she cares about. Echo is also surprisingly mature for her age, and can be serious when prompted. She is also a bit of a tomboy, caring little for activities that are considered ‘girly’. Echo is also easily frightened, which can make it hard for her when fighting certain Mavericks, and is easily frustrated when things don’t go the way she expected. Echo also has a notable tendency to be lazy, often staying in her dorm for hours on end, or refusing to move from wherever she is sitting.

Echo tends to suffer from self-confidence issues, believing that she should be better and constantly trying to improve, fearing disappointment and being looked down upon by others, especially her friends and family. She also suffers from Anxiety, which worsens Echo’s self-confidence issues and causes her to worry about things that are unlikely of occurring in reality. This also causes her to worry about particularly minor things.

 **Other details:**  
\- Although Echo, like other Reploids, does not require food to survive, she boasts a fairly large appetite, and finds eating to be an enjoyable experience, though she is rather picky.  
\- Due to a small defect in her programming, Echo sometimes has a difficult time concentrating, especially when someone is telling her to do something. Her mind often drifts off to another world, usually involving her favorite things. Echo is also somewhat socially awkward as a result of this defect, as well as being sensitive to noise (which can be helpful in some cases, such as sensing a Maverick attack from a distance).  
\- Echo is a fan of plushies, and has quite a few of them in her dorm, usually consisting of dolphins, her favorite animal, as well as dragons, her favorite fantasy creature.


End file.
